


You Got Me

by chimchimchuroo



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Care, Cuddles, Depression, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jungkook, Injury, M/M, Sickfic, Toptaehyung, bottomjungkook, bts - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, friendstolovers, sleepy, slowburn, soft, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchimchuroo/pseuds/chimchimchuroo
Summary: Taekook - Ongoing story also available on WattpadTaehyung and Jungkook meet, and despite the heart wrenching circumstances, form a connection.i think it goes without saying, but this is purely fiction. I do not know bts, and therefore am unable to fully capture each members true personality. events and actions in this fic are completely made up.
Relationships: NamJin, Yoonmin - Relationship, taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Ch 1: Dance like No Ones Watching

Taehyung's got a spring in his step tonight, despite the cold temperature outside. It's been so long since he's had a night off, that he doesn't care if the cold is making his fingertips numbs. He's been so caught up in school and work lately, staying late every night to have some more time for his labs and studying, that he almost forgot what "free time" felt like. 

Now that his final lab report and research journal have been submitted, he doesn't have much else to worry about before the end of the semester. He's finally free from classes, at least for the next month until the next semester starts. 

He walks down the sidewalk, smiling at a few people walking in the opposite direction who he thinks must also be celebrating the end of their classes. The air has an energy to it, buzzing with relief and excitement, that Taehyung knows will result in multiple herds of drunk university students filling the streets in a few hours. 

Unlike those students, Taehyung isn't heading to one of the many bars or clubs in this corner of the city. He isn't really interested in partying, more of a hangout-and-get-dinner-with-friends kind of guy. He was thrilled when Namjoon and Yoongi, a couple of the guys in his lecture, invited him to their place to celebrate tonight. They had previously worked together on a group project and stayed in contact ever since, which Taehyung is super grateful for. 

He recalls how they told him that tonight was really special, one of the first times their friend group would be together in long time. They seemed really excited, yet a little apprehensive. Taehyung had asked why they seemed so nervous if it was just their friends, but the two guys kind of avoided the question, simply saying that a friend they haven't seen out in awhile was going to be there. He decided not to push any further. 

Taehyung himself hasn't made many close friends since joining university. He always found people in his classes to talk to, but once classes ended and schedules changed, he never stayed in touch with them. School and work were always at the forefront of his mind, the top of his priorities. 

He slips his hands into his coat pockets and he thinks that he has his whole life to focus on work. He wants to use the next couple of years to find real friends, thinking he won't have many opportunities to do so once he starts working full time. 

He walks past a few convenient stores before slowing down, taking his phone out, and texting Namjoon to see if he should bring anything last minute. He could always make a last minute alcohol run if he needs to. 

It's not long before he receives an answer, saying that they should have everything they need already and that he should hurry up and get there. He smiles to himself, enjoying the feeling of being included and wanted, before he tells himself to stop being such a sap and to get a move on. 

It's not long before he's knocking on the apartment door. He takes a deep breathe, suddenly feeling nervous to meet a bunch of new people. Namjoon told him it'd be super casual, but now he's worried that he may be too casual. He opted for a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt under his long coat. Maybe he should've worn a nicer shirt or fixed his hair better, but he doesn't have time to overthink any more as the door swings open and he's met with a smiling face. 

"Taehyung, hey man! Glad you could make it!" 

Namjoon steps aside so he could walk into the warm apartment. The older gives him a quick rundown of what's going on before inviting him in further. 

"We just ordered some pizzas, hopefully that's fine with you. We also have a lot of snacks and drinks and stuff in the kitchen." 

"That's great, thank you," he smiles in response. 

"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone." 

Taehyung slips his shoes and coat off, leaving them by the door, before taking in his surroundings. The front door basically opens into the living room and his initial thought is that the small apartment is overflowing with energy and happiness. 

The living room and kitchen have a few people scattered about, buzzing with chatter and laughter. The TV is on, two boys occupying the space in front of it as they play Just Dance. It seems to be a rather serious and intense battle, though the two playing are still gigging at each other like little kids lost in their own world. Taehyung notices how they're almost too good at the game, nailing every move and making it seem effortless. It's rather captivating. 

He can't help but smile when one of the boys laughs, throwing his head back like a little kid, when the shorter player tries to sabotage the game by knocking him off his balance. He's wearing a simple t-shirt tucked into some tight jeans; Taehyung isn't sure how he dances in them, but he can't help but think it's very nice to look at. 

Namjoon laughs next to him, mumbling that he would like to introduce them to Taehyung but that there's no point until the game is turned off because getting their attention is nearly impossible. He makes a mental note of their names. 

Jimin and Jungkook. 

His focus is turned away from the game when Yoongi waves at him from the couch and smiles. Taehyung smiles back before Yoongi turns his attention back to the two goof balls dancing in front of him. Taehyung doesn't think he's seen Yoongi look so happy before; he's always half asleep during lecture. 

"Of course you know Yoongi. Here, over here is the kitchen." 

Namjoon leads him into the smaller kitchen where two more boys are talking and mixing something together in a bowl. They stop once they notice the new face. 

"Hey, Taehyung right?" One asks, smiling, before rinsing his hands in the sink. Taehyung nods and smiles in response. 

"I'm Jin! It's nice to meet you! Joon said you'd be coming." 

"You too! And yeah, hopefully it's fine I'm kinda crashing your party," he laughs. He's glad Namjoon told them he was coming. Suddenly, as more laughter erupts from the living room, the boys in the kitchen all start giggling. Taehyung decides that he loves it here already and is already hoping they'll invite him back. He thinks maybe he gets attached too quickly. 

"Of course! The more the merrier, truly," Jin smiles. "We're making some cookies. I hope you like chocolate chip."

Taehyung nods excitedly, and laughs again as Namjoon walks over and tries to steal a piece of cookie dough from the bowl. He's unsuccessful as Jin swats his hand away, and instead settles for wrapping his arms around the older. He remembers Joon mentioning he had a boyfriend named Jin, and thinks the interaction is cute. 

"I'm Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi!" the other one introduces himself. 

"Nice to meet you! You can me Tae, or Taehyung, whatever you want."

"Oh, here," Hobi moves away from the counter he was leaning on, revealing multiple drinks and some bowls filled with chips and snacks. "Help yourself to anything." 

Taehyung thanks him as he grabs a drink from the counter. 

They spend some time getting to know each other; Yoongi joining them eventually. Taehyung can't believe how easygoing and welcoming everyone seems to be. He's relieved that any awkwardness he was expecting ceased to exist, and that conversation with everyone has flowed naturally. He still hasn't talked to the two boys dancing in the living room, but figures he'll get around to it eventually. They seem really fun and he's curious about them, especially since he overheard Jin ask Yoongi how Jungkook was doing. He's not going to ask, but wonders whether Jungkook was the friend Namjoon had mentioned before. 

He's learned so much in such a short amount of time. He's learned that Hobi and Jimin are apart of the university dance team, that Yoongi is working on his own mixtape with Joon, and that Jin has plans to start up his own restaurant in the future. After hearing about all their plans and successes, he can't understand why he previously thought he had to choose between friends and work. He's wasted too much time. 

After talking for a good while, there's a knock on the door. Joon excuses himself to go get the pizza and Taehyung decides to go and help him. The others grab some drinks and start making their way into the lounge. Jin puts the cookies into the oven and follows the other boys after setting the timer. 

Taehyung brings the pizza boxes into the lounge, where Jin is shooing the dancers away from the tv. 

"Enough of this game," he wrestles the remote out of Jungkook's hand. The youngest cries out in protest and all the boys chuckle at his dramatics. The youngest turns around in a huff, pouting at his hyungs, until he realizes there's someone he doesn't know present. 

He looks at Taehyung with wide eyes, panicking at the thought of looking weird and dancing in front of someone he doesn't know. He didn't know someone new was coming. How didn't he notice sooner?

Taehyung smiles at him, not understanding why the younger looks so petrified and why a light blush is creeping up over his cheeks. Taehyung thinks he looks cute.

"Jungkook, move the table back over here, so Taehyung can set the food down," Jin orders, then claims his spot on the couch, leaning back with a content smile. Namjoon shuts the door and walks over, stealing the spot next to him. 

Jungkook breaks his awkward eye contact with Taehyung, taking mental note of his name. He quickly drags the coffee table back into the right spot in front of the couch. He then looks back up at Taehyung and smiles politely. 

"Thank you," the older smiles, setting the boxes down. "I'm Taehyung."

"Jungkook," the younger says simply with a slight bow. Taehyung smiles at him again, growing more interested in the shy boy with every passing second. When he first walked into the apartment, Jungkook seemed like the last person here to be this shy and awkward. He sure didn't seem shy when he was dancing. 

Jimin, on the other hand, introduced himself with no problem. He welcomed Taehyung into the group with a hug, taking Taehyung off guard, but he welcomed it with no problem. Jimin's energy so far seems unmatched in the group. Taehyung thinks he charming, and can already see himself becoming good friends with the fun boy. 

Jungkook, still embarrassed, looks around for a spot and upon seeing his hyungs all sprawled across the small couch, takes a seat on the floor on the opposite side of the table. Taehyung follows suit, making short eye contact with Jungkook, and they all pass around paper plates before digging into the warm pizzas. In no time, the room is filled with weird conversation and laughter. 

"So," Taehyung starts after they've been talking for a while. "Whose apartment is this exactly?" 

All the boys point around the room, mouths too full of food, but its Yoongi who actually speaks up. 

"Jin and Jungkook," he says matter of factly. "And of course, that means Joon is always here."

The eldest finishes swallowing his pizza before speaking up. 

"Me and favorite dongsaeng," he smiles, blowing a kiss to the youngest of the group. Jungkook just nods and avoids eye contact when Taehyung looks over at him. Taehyung wonders why he still looks so uncomfortable in his own home after all this time. 

"Hey!" Jimin whines in protest. 

"Oh, come on Jimin," Yoongi sighs. "Jungkook's everyone's favorite. And please- don't tell me you thought it'd be you." 

Jimin scoffs and throws his balled up napkin across the room at his hyung, who just winks in return. Jimin rolls his eyes but Taehyung doesn't miss the blush on his cheeks. 

"Speaking of our favorite dongsaeng, how was finals week for you, Kookie?" Hoseok speaks up. Everyone turns to look at the youngest. 

Jungkook looks up at his hyung. He's been a little on edge since realizing Taehyung was here and now he's growing more uneasy the longer he's the center of attention. He knows where this is going and he doesn't want this conversation to happen, especially not in front of someone he doesn't know. 

"Um, fine." 

"You were able to catch up okay?" Hoseok asks, not catching on to the younger's uncomfortable gaze. "You were able to pass, right?" 

Taehyung notices Jungkook tense up next to him. He wonders what "catch up" is implying. 

"Yup," Jungkook says shortly. He's not sure why Hobi is suddenly grilling him on his performance this semester. 

Jin sighs from the other end of the couch. He can tell Jungkook's uncomfortable. He promised the younger that no one would question him about this semester; made everyone promise to follow the rule. It was the only way to get Jungkook to agree to inviting everyone over tonight. 

Jungkook finally felt ready to see everyone again, but now he's thinking maybe it's still too soon. This last year has been the worst year he's ever lived through. If he's honest, he barely even lived through it. He's finally at the point where he's no longer crying himself to sleep, but having the conversation sprung on him unexpectedly is still proving to be too much to handle. 

"Oh, we're you away?" Taehyung asks, genuinely interested in the conversation. Jungkook looks at him with wide eyes before eyeing the rest of his hyungs. He doesn't want to have to explain why this semester was so awful all of a sudden. He shakes his head before changing his mind and nodding instead. 

"Um, yeah, something like that," he nods. Confused by his answer, Taehyung doesn't push further. He can tell the boy's uncomfortable. The subject is clearly something personal that Jungkook doesn't want to talk about. He sees Jimin shake his head at Hoseok, in some sort of warning, but the older doesn't seem to catch on.

"That's really great, Guk," Hoseok continues. "Hyung's proud of you, kid. I know it was hard." 

"Does this mean you'll come back to dance?" he asks, after Jungkook doesn't respond. 

"Oh, you dance too?" Taehyung asks. 

Jungkook shoots Jin a harsh look that doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of his hyungs. Jin takes the hint and decides to help the boy out. 

"I'm going to go check on the cookies," Jin says, standing from the couch all of a sudden. 

Jungkook is standing in an instant, and quickly following his hyung out of the room, leaving the rest of the boys in the living room exchanging worried glances. 

"What the hell, Hobi?" Namjoon questions him, keeping his voice low. Hoseok looks over at him confused. 

"What?" 

"Can't you see you've upset him?" he says. "There was only one rule to follow tonight, and you go and pull this?" 

Hoseok shakes his head. 

"Did I? I didn't mean to break the rule, I just asked about his classes. How is that off limits?" 

Namjoon just sighs and shakes his head. Being the only one, besides Jin of course, to see Jungkook in last couple of months made him feel special and trusted, but now he just feels like he let the younger down. He knows how worried Jin has been about tonight and this was the exact situation they were trying to avoid. He doesn't want Jungkook to separate himself from the group again. 

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hoseok sighs. He didn't mean to hurt Jungkook. He just wanted him to know how proud of him they all are. Taehyung looks at around at everyone's worried faces and wonders what the big secret is. Of course, he knows it's not his place to ask, but he's still curious. 

In the kitchen, Jin is trying to console the uncomfortable boy. He understands why Jungkook's upset and hopes this won't set him back even further. He's come a long way in last few weeks. 

"Hyung, you promised!" Jungkoook whispered. He just wanted to pretend that everything was okay for one night. Why would his hyung bring up such a sensitive topic in front of someone new? Did they tell Taehyung about him and his personal business already? How could they do that?

"Aw, Kookie," he pulls the younger into a hug. "I'm sorry, baby. He didn't mean to upset you."

Jungkook just shakes his head but eventually gives in and hugs his eldest hyung back. He's disappointed at the turn of events, but he's also embarrassed, because now he's ruined everyone's night by walking out. He overreacted, and now Taehyung probably thinks he weird. He probably ruined his hyungs' new friendship. They probably hate him for being such a baby. Why can't he just be normal?

"I know it's hurts, but it'll be okay," Jin whispers. 

Jungkook doesn't say anything and lays his head on Jin's shoulder. Jin is always the one to calm him down and he feels bad. He just can't help it that whenever someone brings the topic up, his skin feels itchy, his heart rate quickens and he starts feeling sick. 

"I don't know if this helps, but I promise you no one told Taehyung anything about you. We wouldn't do that. We thought having Taehyung over would be a fun distraction for everyone. Take everyone's attention off of you." 

Jungkook looks up surprised. 

"You didn't?" he asks. Jin shakes his head. 

"Of course not." 

Both boys suddenly look up at the sound of someone else entering the kitchen. 

"Hey," Namjoon says simply as he walks over to the other boys. He smiles sadly at Jungkook and opens his arms. Jin let's go of the youngest to let Namjoon hug him. 

"You okay?" he asks when Jungkook hugs him back. The younger just nods and Joon chuckles in response. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried to dive right back into everything like that," he sighs. 

"I'm sorry," Jungkook mumbles. The two older boys smile sadly at each other. 

"Don't be silly," Jin speaks up. "We're the ones that are sorry."

"But I ruined everyone's night," he protests. 

Jin reaches forward and rubs Jungkook's arm soothingly. 

"Nothing's ruined, Guk. I know it doesn't seem like it in your little head, but this, what's happening right now, isn't as big of a deal as you think it is. All we did was walk into the kitchen."

"What can I do? Want to send everyone home?" Namjoon asks, ready and willing to do whatever Jungkook needs. He doesn't want the boy to feel trapped in his own home. He also doesn't want to let Jin take care of everything on his own. 

"Don't do that," Jungkook sighs, removing himself from Joon's embrace. "Don't ruin everyone's fun."

"Well, is there anything you need?" Joon asks.

Jungkook hates the thought of going back out there and pretending like nothings wrong, but he also hates the idea of acknowledging that there is something wrong. He knows that if he goes back into the living room, then Hobi will most likely apologize and it'll be all awkward again. Why can't he just disappear without saying anything to anyone?

"I think I just need a minute," he says, looking between Namjoon and Jin. Joon nods and pats Jungkook's shoulder. 

"Sounds good. Hey, it was really awesome watching you and Jimin have fun playing together by the way." 

Jungkook smiles. It was fun. He really missed hanging out with Jimin. 

"Joon, why don't you get a movie or a game going?" Jin suggests. Joon agrees and heads back out into the living room, where he's glad to find the rest of the boys chatting away. Jimin, sitting on the opposite side of the room, is the first to see him walk in. He makes questioning eyes at Joon, so the older walks over and sits on the arm rest of Jimin's chair. 

"Is he okay?" he whispers, although everyone is wondering the same thing. Namjoon nods, not wanting to worry them even more. 

"He's fine. They're just checking the cookies," he says simply.

The rest of the boys nod, some of them actually believing what they were told and others just accepting the lie. 

"You guys wanna watch something?" Joon asks, grabbing the remote and handing it to Jimin. They all agree and start discussing which movie to pick as they finish off the pizza. 

Jimin and Taehyung vote for anything animated with singing, much to Yoongi's dismay, but after some convincing, they decide on the newest Disney movie. Yoongi watches from the recliner how Taehyung and Jimin giggle with excitement and knows instantly that they are soulmates of some kind. 

A couple minutes, Jin comes out of the kitchen alone.

"Here," he says, pulling some blankets out and handing them around. "Take some of these." 

"Does anyone want a drink or anything?" he asks, once they settle back down. At once all the boys start calling out their drink requests and Jin rolls his eyes. 

"Bring the chips, too!" 

Taehyung laughs and wiggles his way out of the blankets to help him out. It's the least he can do to show his gratitude. Jin seems to be the glue that holds everything together. 

"Wow, thank you, Taehyung," Jin says dramatically, directing his words at the other unhelpful boys. Namjoon winks at him from across the room, but Jin just fakes a sigh before leaving the room. 

When they enter the kitchen, Jungkook's leaning against the counter where Jin left him. He's calmed down considerably, but he just can't work up the confidence to go join the others. He looks up when the other two boys enter the room. He gives Taehyung the most causal and natural smile he can muster, hoping that the other doesn't question his sudden disappearance from the other room. 

Taehyung notices and flashes his eyebrows, smiling back at the younger before going over to the counter with the last couple of drinks set out. 

"Let's put the drinks in some ice," Jin tells him, grabbing a few more from the fridge. "They've been sitting out all night." 

He reaches around Jungkook to open the cabinet when the oven beeps, signaling that the cookies are done. He quickly grabs two glasses and gives them to Taehyung. 

"Jungkook, hand Taehyung some more cups," he tells the youngest. Jungkook turns around to do what he's told without a second thought. Taehyung wonders whether or not he's always such a good boy; he hasn't heard him complain about doing anything he's been told to do all night. He hopes he didn't upset him too much by asking him questions. 

"Where's the stupid oven mit?" Jin mumbles under his breathe, looking around in every direction until finding it sitting next to the coffee pot. 

"Not where it goes..." he complains. 

Jungkook grabs a couple of glasses from the cabinet and sets them carefully down in front of Taehyung. As he's doing so, Jin hits him on the butt with the oven mit. The timer beeps again so he puts it on and turns towards the oven to get the cookies. 

"Thank you," Taehyung smiles. "Oh, one more please." 

"Hmm?" Jungkook asks. He bites his lower lip unconsciously and raises his eyebrows. Again, Taehyung find himself wondering how a human being could be so cute without trying. 

"One more glass," he requests. Jungkook nods and reaches over again, but as he does so, Jin pulls the cookie sheet out of the oven. As Jungkook pulls his arm back down, Jin moves the hot sheet up away from the oven so he can shut the door. It what seems like slow motion, Jungkook's arm comes down and into direct contact with the hot cookie sheet. 

In a panic, Jin jolts the burning hot dish into Jungkook's arm again. The youngest gasps and drops the glass he was holding. Fortunately, it didn't break, but now the underside of Jungkook's arm is burning and throbbing in pain. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Jin quickly sets the cookies down onto the stove and turns towards Jungkook, who's holding his arm and bending over slightly. Could this night be any more of a mess?

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Let me see-"

Jungkook flinches away from Jin and ends up bumping into Taehyung behind him. He wanted to scream out in pain, but he was too in shock. 

"Jungkook-"

"Don't touch it!" he whines, trying to move away from Jin, and in turn, bumping into Taehyung once again. 

Taehyung, having watched the unfortunate scene play out in front of him, decides to help. He hasn't spent the last few years in med school to just sit and watch disasters happen. 

"Do you have a first aid kit?" he asks Jin, taking a few steps away from Jungkook to give him more space. The older nods right away. Taehyung doesn't think the injury in itself is extreme in anyway or needs intense medical attention, but he knows ways to ease the pain and help it heal properly. 

"Guest bathroom, bottom drawer," Jin answers, feeling out of breathe for some reason. "I'll go grab it!" 

Taehyung stops him. "Get your cookies off the cookie sheet; they're gonna burn. I'll take of Jungkook."

"I mean, if that's okay with you..." Taehyung continues, looking at Jungkook for confirmation. He doesn't want to make him any more uncomfortable and since they haven't really talked to each other yet, he figures it might be a little weird. The younger bites his lower lip but eventually nods. 

"Can you show me where it is?" he asks the younger calmly. Jungkook nods, still holding his hand over his right elbow and leads him out of the kitchen and down the hall where the guest bathroom is.

The two boys enter the small half bathroom, Jungkook walking in first. He bends over to open the bottom drawer of the sink, but Taehyung stops him. 

"Let me," he says, placing his hand on the younger's back to gently push him into the bathroom further. 

He grabs the first aid kit from the drawer, sets it on the sink and kicks the drawer shut with his foot. 

"Sit up here and let me take a look," he taps the counter of the sink. Jungkook does as he's told and awkwardly lifts himself onto the sink, waiting for Taehyung to do something. Taehyung opens up the red and white box and examines the contents inside, before positioning himself in front of the younger. His eyes meet the younger's awkward gaze and he smiles. 

"How much pain are you in? Does it hurt?" he asks, keeping his voice light and gentle as to not worry the boy. 

"Um, it hurt a lot when it happened but it's not as bad right now, it's just kind of uncomfortable I guess," Jungkook explains. He feels weird letting a stranger take care of his injury, but for some reason he feels like Taehyung is trustworthy enough to let him help. He could probably do it himself, but he doesn't want to tell Taehyung 'no'. 

"It doesn't hurt at all right now?" he asks. He looks skeptically at the younger, who just shrugs under pressure. 

"It does, but it's tolerable..." 

"Can I see it?" Taehyung asks, looking at Jungkook for permission as he slowly pulls Jungkook's arm away from his body so he can gain better access. The burn being above his elbow makes it a little difficult to see. 

"Hold your arm up...like this. Good," Taehyung raises Jungkook's arm, positioning it so his elbow is pointing up. He tries to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach he got from touching the younger's skin. 

"Can you hold your sleeve back with your other hand?" 

Jungkook does as he's told and watches Taehyung's expressions for any sort of sign as he looks over his burn. Taehyung, knowing that Jungkook is watching him, makes sure not to make any. 

The burn on Jungkook's elbow reaches about two inches and besides some slight swelling and some reddening skin, Taehyung figures it should be completely healed within the next week. 

He grabs some wipes from the first aid kit to clean some of the blood from the broken skin. Jungkook flinches as the cold wipe comes in contact with this skin and Taehyung apologizes. 

"Is it bad?" Jungkook asks after a minute.

"No, not too bad at all," he answers, setting the wipes down and searching through the box again. He grabs a bottle of aloe vera spray. 

"Wait, is that blood? Am I bleeding?" 

Taehyung looks up from the box and at Jungkook's widening eyes. The younger clumsily twists himself around to look in the mirror but can't get in a position to look at the burn. 

"Hey, stop that," Taehyung says, tapping the younger's leg. "It was just a little bit of blood." 

Jungkook twists back around and looks at Taehyung, who he thinks has a very calm demeanor for the situation. He just wiped Jungkook's blood off his arm like nothing happened. He doesn't even know him? He just wiped a stranger's blood up and doesn't seem weirded out at all. 

"Is that normal? Since when do burns bleed?" he asks. 

"It's pretty common. They don't always bleed, but when you damage your skin like this, it's not unexpected." 

"I don't think- It's not- You said it wasn't bad, but if it's bleeding that means it's bad. I-"

Taehyung can tell Jungkook's worried and decides to distract him. He's make a mental note that Jungkook seems to be scared of blood, and another note to research how to handle patients that are scared of blood when he gets home. Seems like a useful skill to have in the future. 

"Hey, what do you like to do?" he asks, saying the first thing that comes to mind. 

"I think I- wait, what?" Jungkook looks at Taehyung confused. 

"What do you like to do? In your free time?" 

Taehyung grabs Jungkook's arm and lifts it back up so he can see. Jungkook shakes his head, but allows his arm to be lifted. 

"I- what- Why are you asking that? My arm is-"

"To distract you."

Jungkook looks up and meets eyes with the older. They just look at each other for a moment before Taehyung breaks out in a big grin. Jungkook tilts his head in confusion, but after a few seconds breaks out in a smile of his own. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, amused by Taehyung's bluntness and honesty. 

"Aw, finally" Taehyung chuckles. "There's a real smile."

Jungkook feels his cheeks heat up. It feels like Taehyung can see right through him. A real smile. Whatever that implies, Jungkook doesn't want to know. 

"Please, trust me," Taehyung looks seriously at Jungkook. "There's no more blood, ok?"

Jungkook doesn't know what it is about Taehyung, but he feels like he has to agree with whatever he tells him, so he nods. 

"I'm going to spray this on your arm," he explains, showing that bottle to the younger. "It's aloe vera, so it'll soothe the pain and calm the swelling, okay?"

"Okay," Jungkook says, although his voice comes out as a whisper. Taehyung smiles to himself before spraying the aloe vera on the burn. Jungkook flinches at the cold, but is relieved that it doesn't sting. 

"You okay?" Taehyung chuckles, setting the spray back into the box. 

"Yeah...it was cold," Jungkook mumbles, suddenly embarrassed. Everything about this is embarrassing. He just wants the floor to swallow him up, or for the whole night to reset so that he can make an excuse not to be there. 

"I'm gonna wrap your arm. It's not always necessary, but I think it's a good idea. You got burned in a kinda awkward spot, so I don't want your sleeve to rub against it and hurt you. Sound good?" 

Jungkook nods for the hundredth time. 

"Yeah, good- sounds good." 

Taehyung grabs the gauze and gets to work. He tries to ignore the feeling of the younger's muscles under his touch, but it's proving difficult. Taehyung thinks Jungkook must work out a lot. 

As he's wrapping Jungkook's arm, the younger notices how gentle he's being. He seems to know a lot about what's he doing. He decides to speak before thinking. 

"Are you a doctor?" he asks, immediately regretting it. 

Taehyung chuckles at the question and swears he can feel his heart grow two sizes. There's something so pure about Jungkook that the older finds attractive. 

"No, I'm not a doctor," he smiles. "I am a Med student, though." 

"Oh, yeah, that's what I meant. You're really good at this," Jungkook looks up at him and mentally scolds himself. Of course he's not a doctor yet, he's way too young. 

"Thanks for helping me. You really didn't need to." 

"It's really no problem at all," Taehyung smiles and shakes his head. He finishes off Jungkook's wrap without saying anything more and starts putting everything away. He can feel Jungkook's awkwardness radiating off of him due to the silence. It's like he isn't sure whether he should move or not. Taehyung notices how Jungkook has been acting like he's been trapped in his own house all night, and he starts feeling guilty about earlier. 

"Hey, um, I'm sorry if I upset you back there in the living room by the way," he apologizes, wanting Jungkook to know that he didn't mean to cross any boundaries.

"Oh," the younger isn't exactly sure what to say. He wasn't really expecting the topic to be brought up here and now. 

Taehyung closes the box and looks at the other boy. Jungkook bites his lips and avoids eye contact, the older starts to regret bringing it up at all. 

"Sorry-"

"No, don't be. You did nothing wrong," Jungkook stops him. 

"Well, I crossed the line, and I feel bad. I didn't mean to upset you." He opens the drawer and puts the first aid kit away.

"That- its not- it wasn't about you. Sorry if I made you feel...weird. It was stupid to-"

"It's not stupid," Taehyung interrupts. "I just wanted you to know, that I'm sorry, and that I hope this doesn't...mess anything up, that's all."

"Like...mess what up?" 

"I don't know, your night? This, friendship thing? I was excited to come over and meet new people but I feel like it took a wrong turn, and I helped steer it that way by asking questions I shouldn't have."

"Oh," is all Jungkook says. He was never upset at Taehyung for asking anything, just upset that the topic was brought up at all. 

"So, are you okay?" Taehyung asks after a moment. Jungkook looks like he has a lot to say, has a lot of unprocessed emotions in his eyes. He feels like he owes the older an explanation but he isn't sure where to start. 

"Yeah," he sighs. "It's just...there's this thing...that happened. And everyone knows it happened. And somehow every conversation I have always ends up back on that topic and I just want- I don't want people to keep bringing it up, because...i don't know, I just want to pretend sometimes." 

Taehyung wasn't expecting Jungkook to actually explain anything so he takes a second to process the information the younger just rambled off. 

"Pretend?" 

"Yeah, like...pretend everything was normal for once. And that they don't all know everything about me." 

Taehyung nods. He's not sure exactly what to say, but he appreciates that the younger seems to trust him enough to talk about it. It's a pretty intense first conversation they're having. 

"Sorry," Jungkook quickly deflects. "I shouldn't-"

"No, no," Taehyung shakes his head. "It's okay. That sounds like a very difficult thing to deal with."

"I guess. I just- don't want my problems to be the only thing people talk to me about, you know?"

Taehyung nods. He can't understand how the younger feels exactly, but he wants to help him feel better if he can. 

"Sorry for complaining," Jungkook apologizes. "And sorry if I ruined the evening for you. You said you wanted to make friends, but I've clearly made that really hard for everyone, so sorry." 

"Stop apologizing. It's okay," Taehyung chuckles.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, either..."

"...You know, if you ever want to talk to someone who knows nothing about you, you can talk to me. I know we just met, but it sounds like we could both use a new friend, huh?" 

Jungkook looks up at him, a little surprised that Taehyung would even want to be his friend after the way he overreacted tonight. 

"Really?" he asks, feeling a little silly as Taehyung smiles goofily at him. 

"Of course!" he laughs. Jungkook actually smiles  
for real, for the second time. 

"You know...you never answered my question," Taehyung says, reaching up to pull Jungkook's sleeve down straighter over his gauze. Jungkook raises his eyebrows, questioning what Taehyung meant, trying not to show any discomfort at Taehyung's action. 

"What do you like to do?" the older chuckles. He figures it's a good place to start if they're going to be friends, but Jungkook just shrugs in response. He never knows how to answer these kind of questions. 

"Nothing? Netflix? Music? Cooking? Photography?" Taehyung starts listing things off. He's noticed that Jungkook is a little shy, but he's willing to work with that. 

"There's got to be something," he looks skeptically at the younger. 

"Um, I draw? Does that count?" the younger asks. In reality he draws all the time. His room is full of sketches and sketchbooks filled with doodles. He loves it and he does it everyday without fail. 

"It definitely counts. Maybe one day you can show me your art?" Taehyung smiles when an apprehensive look forms on the younger's face.

"Hey! Sorry that took so long," they're interrupted by Jin barging into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

He shuffles his way in between the boys and starts examining Jungkook's arm. 

"Everything's fine," Taehyung speaks up. He moves to the side to give Jin more room and leans against the counter on the opposite side of the sink. "It's not too bad." 

He watches Jungkook look up at Jin with big eyes. 

"Hyung," the younger says seriously, "it started bleeding. Did you know burns can bleed?"

"Aigoo! Really?" 

"So, to make it up to me you can pay for all my meals this week." 

Jin rolls his eye and Taehyung laughs at the cute interaction. 

"As if I don't already do that!" 

"Then you can give me all the cookies instead," Jungkook suggests.

"Better go back out there and get them then," Jin says, tapping Jungkook's knees with his hands, "before everyone else does." 

Jungkook furrows his brows at the older. He's still not sure whether or not he wants to join the others. He looks over at Taehyung who just nods at him in support. 

"I get half the cookies for helping," he nods, before smiling at the younger. "Deal?" 

Jungkook feels shy under Taehyung's gaze so quickly nods his head and jumps down off the counter. 

"Deal."

Jin just sighs and leads the two younger boys out of the bathroom. Taehyung is excited that he's gotten to talk to Jungkook a little bit, despite the unfortunate circumstances. He hopes that the made the younger feel a little bit better than before, and hopes that Jungkook will take him up on his offer to talk some more in the future. 

He would never admit this out loud, but in just this short amount of time, he's found himself having a little crush on the younger. On one hand Jungkook seems so innocent, but on the other hand so private and guarded. Taehyung can't help but be interested.  
He hopes to have more opportunities to see him, although from what he's been told, there may not be too many. 

Again, he finds himself wondering why he spent so much time alone these last couple of years. All the nights spent studying and reviewing, never giving himself a break, and what for? From what he's seen, it is possible to balance work and friends. Namjoon and Yoongi seem to be doing just fine. 

Now that the semester is over, Taehyung decides he's going to spend the summer catching up on the things he's missed out on. 

Number one on the list: Human Connection.


	2. Running Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> To be completely honest, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I’m sorry it took so long to come out! With everything happening in the US right now, it’s been really hard for me to focus on anything but the news. I feel like the concept Jungkook struggles with in this chapter is pretty relevant to my life right now. 
> 
> I just want to quickly say that I proudly support the Black Lives Matter movement. If you need anyone to talk to for support during these emotional times, feel free to reach out to me! All of you are loved and deserving of a place on this Earth, never forget that! Stay safe out there, and continue practicing social distancing! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support on the last chapter! I usually write the chapters using Wattpad, the post them here when they’re finished, but didn’t realize that the formatting gets messed up when i copy and paste it. If you catch any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> <3

"It's really beautiful, seriously."

Jungkook looks up from where he's lying on his bed and over at Jimin. The older is standing at Jungkook's desk, admiring his newly finished portrait.

"Thanks, hyung."

They've been spending more and more time together since their small party a few weeks ago. Jungkook's not sure why it took so long, but he's happy that there isn't any awkwardness between them like he feared there would be. He feels silly having ever thought that. It's Jimin, after all. They're best friends.

He remembered how much he loves being with the older; it's like a breathe of fresh air. As someone who normally struggles in social situations, Jungkook always appreciates how their conversations flow so easily. He's happy Jimin waited for him to get his act together.

"You've been on a real charcoal kick recently, huh?" Jimin asks, setting the charcoal drawing down next to a few other ones on the desk. He shuffles across the room and climbs on the bed next to Jungkook.

"You look tired, Bun."

"Charcoal is easy to work with," the younger mumbles, shifting around to cuddle into his friend's side. Jimin wraps his arms around him and squeezes him tightly before letting go and ruffling his hair.

He was beyond thrilled that Jungkook invited him over. Just like at the party, Jimin has avoided bringing up any topic that may make Jungkook uncomfortable. He's friends with all the boys, but he's always had a sweet spot for the youngest; they have the most in common with each other. He knows it wasn't Jungkook's intention to shut him out like he did, but the lack of communication over the last few months still really hurt him.

"I need to buy more fixative spray so that I stop getting black everywhere," he grabs Jimin's hand and flips it over. "See, now your fingers have charcoal all over them," he chuckles.

"They're amazing drawings, but don't you get sick of black and white?" Jimin asks. He wipes his fingers on his t-shirt.

"Not really."

"Never?"

Jungkook quirks his eyebrow in thought but shakes his head. "I'm no good at color. It's too hard."

"Nothings too hard for you," Jimin lightly hits the younger's arm. "I just thought it'd be a nice change, I don't know."

"I'm bad at blending colored pastels," Jungkook pouts. "I don't know why, but I am."

"Then try something else, like paint or colored pencils," Jimin yawns. "Who knows, you might love it."

Jungkook just shrugs, although Jimin's idea is kind of interesting. He hasn't really thought about trying something new in a while. He's gotten so used to charcoal, and even though it frustrates him from time to time when he can't get certain details right, he's always enjoyed it.

Jimin runs his hand over the younger's back.

"I guess I can try again. I'll need to buy some supplies, though. Do you want to go to the art store with me?" Jungkook asks, suddenly feeling up to the challenge. He lifts himself off of Jimin and waits for his answer.

"I would love to, but I'm supposed to go meet Hobi at the studio."

Jungkook pouts at his friend until Jimin reaches up and pinches his lips between his fingers. He sits up and chuckles as Jungkook squirms away from him.

"Don't pout at me, you baby."

"When are you meeting him? We can go quickly," Jungkook asks. He stands up from the bed and straightens his clothes out. Jimin rolls onto his side to grab his phone from his back pocket. He looks at the time and sighs.

"Pretty soon, actually. I should probably get going."

"How could you do this to me?" Jungkook pouts again. "I thought I was your best friend."

"Keep pouting and your face is gonna get stuck like that, Guk," Jimin laughs.

"That's what my dad says."

"Listen, I already told Hobi I'd be there at 7. Wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jungkook agrees.

"You can always come with," Jimin says, standing from the bed. "...to the dance studio, I mean."

"Oh... no, thanks," Jungkook smiles. The dance studio is Jungkook's favorite place on earth, but right now it holds too many memories that he doesn't want to face just yet.

"But...you _will_...right?"

Jimin looks at Jungkook apprehensively. He wants their old routine back. He wants to learn and practice dances with his best friend again. It's just not the same without Jungkook.

Jungkook isn't sure what to say. He notices how insecure Jimin looks all of a sudden; it's a rare sight.

"Um, I hope so," he nods. He's really not sure of the answer, but he doesn't want to see Jimin sad. "I guess I need to at some point; my career kind of depends on it."

Jimin smiles sadly at the younger.

"You know," he starts, "I was with Yoongi-hyung the other day, and he said some interesting stuff. He said happiness isn't something that you need to achieve."

Jungkook looks up, confused at Jimin's random comment.

"What?"

"He told me that it's possible to feel happy, even when you're still in the process of achieving something."

Jimin has known Jungkook for a long time. He's seen the younger push himself to extreme lengths to satisfy his perfectionist personality. In the younger's head, happiness is an end goal, but Jimin wants him to understand that happiness is only a feeling, one that comes and goes. He doesn't need to achieve wonderful things in order to be happy. He doesn't need to forget all the bad things that have happened in order to feel happy either. The bad things happened, and he can still be happy, that's what Jimin wants him to know.

"I don't think I understand..."

"It's possible for something to be beautiful, even if something is terrible."

"Hyung, what are you talking about? Are you into poetry now?"

"What I mean is-" Jimin sighs, “you shouldn't deny yourself the things that make you happy because of what happened, Guk. You shouldn't be feeling guilty every time you feel happy."

Jungkook looks away from his friend. He's really confused by the conversation happening. Has he been denying himself happiness? He's not sure what to think. From what he knows, he's been avoiding things that cause him pain, not the other way around.

"Hyung, I-"

"No, hey, I'm sorry. I don't know if what I said makes any sense. Yoongi-hyung could probably explain it better. Just- try and think about it, okay?"

Jungkook looks skeptically at his older friend and nods. "Sure, I'll think about it."

He has no idea what his friend is talking about.

"Ok," Jimin nods and walks over to the younger boy before hugging him. "I love you, you little baby."

"Love you, too, hyung."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow," he says, releasing the younger boy from his grasp. "See ya!"

"Bye, hyung."

Jungkook watches as Jimin walks out of his room.

 _Weird_.

Once he hears the front door shut, he flops back onto his bed and takes in the silence. Jin had texted him earlier and said he was spending the night at Joon's, so he has the apartment to himself tonight.

He stretches before reaching for his laptop. He doesn't feel like going out just yet, so he filters through his Youtube home page, watching anything that catches his attention for more than a few seconds. Before he knows it, an hour has passed.

He shuts the laptop and pushes it away from him as he rolls onto his back and stretches. He figures he should probably go to the store before it gets too late. He wouldn't admit it, but he doesn't like walking around town at night when he's alone. It creeps him out.

He stands up and pulls a sweatshirt out of his closet to put on; the summer nights still get pretty chilly. He grabs his wallet, phone, and headphones before heading out into the living room, where he slips on his shoes. He's about to head out the door until he remembers to grab his keys. Once he finds them, he locks the door behind him and finally makes his way outside and towards town.

For some reason, he didn't expect the streets to be as crowded as they are. He has to keep walking off of the sidewalk to avoid running into people. He puts his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, to make himself as small as possible, but still ends up bumping into people as large groups walk past.

_It's possible for something to be beautiful, even if something is terrible._

Jimin's words echo in his mind. Did he mean that something can be beautiful and terrible at the same time? Or was he talking about two different things?

He avoids eye contact with most people and keeps his head down, until he feels someone grab the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He's yanked back pretty forcefully, causing him to almost lose his balance.

_What the hell?_

He quickly turns around to see a girl behind him. She's still got a grasp on his sweatshirt, but she's got a curious smile on her face. Although it seems friendly, Jungkook only feels uncomfortable and little startled. After all, what kind of person yanks another person backwards like that?

He realizes that the girl is talking so he quickly takes his earbuds out.

"What?" he asks, wriggling his arm out of her hold.

She giggles and pushes her bangs out of her face.

"I said, 'you're Jungkook right?'," she repeats herself.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he nods. "Sorry...but do I know you?"

He doesn't recognize the girl, but she looks about his age. She has short black hair, big eyes, and distractingly bright lipstick on. She places her hand on Jungkook's shoulder again and laughs. Jungkook furrows his brows in confusion.

"You might not know me, but we were in high school together, in Busan!"

 _Shit_.

"Oh, really?" he asks, not really knowing what to say. He still doesn't know who she is, but he feels guilty because she clearly recognizes him.

He moves to the side of the sidewalk, so as to not be right in everyone's way.

"It's okay if you don't remember me; we had a pretty big class," she smiles.

High school seems like a completely different life. He didn't really interact with too many people outside of his close friends, and when he did it was because he had to for assigned group projects. He doubts he could name everyone from his homeroom class at this point in time, let alone the people he never talked to.

"Sorry," he smiles, trying to be polite. "We're we in a class together?"

"No, but you and your friends always hung out in Mr. Li's classroom, didn't you? I had his class in the mornings and would always see you guys in there."

She moves to side as well, and places her hands on Jungkook again, as if she subconsciously knows that he wants to leave and is keeping him there.

Jungkook hasn't thought about Mr. Li since graduation. Him and his friends would meet in his classroom before school, as it was a quiet contrast from the busy and loud hallways. He was always a very kind man. He was actually the first adult to encourage Jungkook to come out. As of right now, he's only out to his parents and his hyungs. He’s not ashamed, but it’s not something he's actively telling every person he meets. He would never deny his identity, not any more.

"Uh, yeah, we did. So, that's funny, I mean, that we both ended up here, huh?"

He tries his best to make friendly conversation. He's impressed that the girl even bothered to stop him and say hi. Even if Jungkook saw his old friend in public, he wouldn't go out of his way to say anything. He does wish that she would stop touching him, though.

"I think it's pretty normal to come to Seoul for college," she giggles.

"So, how are you? Still recovering after finals week?" she asks. The breeze flips her bangs out of her face, and Jungkook can't help but acknowledge how pretty she is.

"Yeah, isn't everyone," he fakes a laugh. "Thank god the semester's over."

"Oh, was it not enjoyable for you? To be honest, I kind of miss it already!"

_Why can't I ever just say the right thing?_

"I guess I'm just not a school person," he shrugs.

"I'm actually considering taking a summer course," she says, "better to be ahead, always. You know how it is."

Jungkook nods. Maybe he should be signing up for the summer semester too. He almost didn't pass last semester, but better to be ahead. He can probably handle it.

He looks around the busy street, almost searching for way to leave. He notices the street light change colors and glances at the crowd of people that conjugate on the corner, waiting to cross the street. Inside the crowd, he sees a familiar face. He double takes to make sure he's seeing things right.

 _Taehyung_?

"Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. I'm actually meeting some friends in a bit. Do you have any plans tonight?"

_Oh god._

"Oh, um...I, well-"

He looks back across the street and even from this distance, he can see Taehyung quirk his eyebrow back at him, before smiling, officially acknowledging that he sees the younger.

"You do, don't you?" she pouts. "You were always so popular, I'd be surprised if you didn't."

_Is that what it looks like when I pout?_

Jungkook nods and evens musters up the courage to push her hands off of him again.

"Sorry," he fakes a smile, "but I actually do need to get going."

This unexpected conversation is stressing him out. He wonders if the girl can tell that he has absolutely no social skills.

"Oh, no, really? You sure you don't wanna get some drinks?"

He nods again, and makes the extra effort to take a few steps away.

"Sorry," he apologizes again. He's never been good at saying no, or letting people know that he's not interested.

"Well, have a good night then! I'll be seeing ya," she smiles and waves. Jungkook bows slightly before turning around and walking to the corner. He smooths out his sweatshirt, thinking that she had quite a firm grip for someone her size.

He makes eye contact with Taehyung again, and watches as the older points to his side of the street, signaling that Jungkook should go over there. He nods in response. 

_Just act cool._

The older boy smiles to himself, watching as Jungkook fidgets, seemingly uncomfortable knowing that he's watching him. He hasn't been able to talk to the younger since the night they met; he thought it'd be awkward asking Namjoon or Yoongi for his phone number.

The light changes, and the cars driving come to a stop as people start crossing the busy street.

"Hey, you," Taehyung smiles as Jungkook strolls up to him.

"Hi," the younger says, suddenly feeling shy. After Taehyung helped him with his burn the night they met, he worked up enough courage to join the rest of the boys again. It wasn't as awkward as Jungkook thought it would be. He sat in between Jimin and Taehyung, and laughed at everyones jokes the best he could. He had started to warm up to the new face, but now that he hasn't talked to him for a couple of weeks, he isn't really sure how to act.

"How have you been?" Taehyung starts leading them down the street and they walk casually next to each other. The older boy notices for the first time that Jungkook is a little bit shorter than him, but not by much.

"Fine," Jungkook says simply.

"Yeah?" Taehyung chuckles. Jungkook nods and bites his bottom lip. "How's your arm?"

"My arm?"

"Your burn..."

"Oh," Jungkook nods and lifts his arm slightly, "it's completely healed."

He holds his arms around himself, feeling a little awkward.

"Good, that's good," Taehyung nods, "So...who was that back there? That girl?" Taehyung asks, curious about their relationship. He was pretty certain Jungkook swung a certain way, but after seeing him with some girl's hands all over him, he isn't sure anymore.

He admits that his little crush on the younger never really went away when he left that night. He didn't really think much of it at the time, but seeing him again tonight has fortified his feelings. Damn him and his heart. Taehyung's always been quick to fall for people. He realizes that's probably a bad thing, considering that one, Jungkook may not like him back, and two, he may not be into guys at all.

"Oh, she's from Busan. We went to high school together apparently," Jungkook looks behind his shoulder, but the girl is long gone. He still feels guilty for not remembering her.

"What's her name?"

Jungkook looks up at Taehyung with wide eyes and slows down a little.

"What?" Taehyung chuckles.

"I don't know it; I- I didn't ask," he throws his head back with a frustrated sigh. "Oh my god, what is wrong with me?!"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Taehyung smiles sadly. Although Jungkook's clearly upset, Taehyung can't ignore the little cheer in his heart knowing that she's not the younger's girlfriend.

"I'm so bad with people," he frowns.

Jungkook really is bad at interacting with people, it's just a fact, but it's a fact that only makes Taehyung more and more fond of the younger the longer he's with him. It's endearing. Jungkook on the other hand, hates it.

"You're not bad with people," Taehyung lies with a chuckle.

"You're right, I'm absolutely terrible," Jungkook pouts. Taehyung sighs at the pessimism, but smiles despite it with a shake of his head.

The younger sighs, but quickly composes himself. He's not trying to unload all his social awkwardness onto Taehyung.

_Ok. I've met Taehyung before. This shouldn't be as bad what just happened with what's-her-name._

"So, um, where are you going, Taehyung-ssi? I hope I'm not...taking up your time or anything."

They cross another street that leads away from the main road and to a more secluded area, one with less traffic and more random little shops.

"No, not at all. I'd give up all my time to see you, silly," he smiles. He mentally scolds himself for being so over the top, until he sees the light blush creep onto the younger's face. He takes it as a good sign.

"Honestly, I was just wandering around looking for something to eat. I had no plan..."

He felt a little weird walking around without a destination in mind, he figured he would realize what he wanted once he saw it. He just happened to see Jungkook first.

"What about you? Are you meeting people?"

Jungkook shakes his head. He was a little caught off guard at Taehyung's words, but figures they don't really mean anything, because that's how Jimin talks to him too. Taehyung's just really nice. He's almost too nice. Jungkook doesn't really understand why Taehyung would like him. He doesn't have anything to offer.

"No, I was...uh, just going to the art store down here to get some supplies," the younger points further down the road.

"You came all the way out here for that? The campus store is so much closer to where you live," the older points out. Inside, he's trying to figure out a way to ask the younger to go eat with him. He wants a chance to get to know the younger under better circumstances than last time. Jungkook still seems just as shy as before, though.

Jungkook sighs. "Yeah, the campus store is way too expensive. Everything's like, twice the price."

He would love to just walk down the street and shop there, but he can't justify spending that much money. He doesn't have a job right now, and if it wasn't for his scholarship, he probably wouldn't even be in Seoul.

"Well," Taehyung starts, "what do you say I go with you, then we can get some food together?"

Jungkook looks up at Taehyung. He's surprised that the older actually wants to make the effort to be his friend. He starts feeling bad again. He feels like he's been a pretty bad friend lately, first with Jimin, then with the girl from Busan, and now with Taehyung. The older told them when they met that he didn't have any friends, and Jungkook hasn't made any sort of effort to get in contact with him since then. He figures he could've at least asked Joon for his number or something.

_Why am I so selfish?_

"I mean...unless you just want to go back home, that's fine too..."

Taehyung notices that Jungkook's mind seems to be occupied. He senses some stress, and doesn't want to push him.

"No, no, that sounds...really nice. Let's do that," Jungkook nods. He's gonna force himself to open up to someone new. After all, what's the worst that could possibly happen. Taehyung just wants to be his friend, and if he's being honest, he really wants to be Taehyung's friend too. He just doesn't know how.

"Yeah?" Taehyung asks and raises his eyebrows to make sure.

Jungkook nods again.

"Ok, great!" Taehyung claps his hands together and Jungkook smiles at his enthusiasm.

Jungkook feels like his head is spinning. So much has happened in the last ten minutes and he has so many more things to think about now than he did when he left the house. Bad friend, summer classes, bad friend, whatever the hell Jimin was saying before, bad friend.

They continue chitchatting, or at least trying to, until they find themselves at the art store. Jungkook isn't exactly sure what he's looking for. He leads Taehyung to the paint isle, and squats down next to some different watercolors. Taehyung watches on, wondering what's going through the younger's head. He's noticed the younger has seemed a little on edge since he first walked up to the older. He hopes it's not because of him.

After a few minutes of silence, Taehyung squats down next to him.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Jungkook purses his lips before pointing to two different sets of paint.

"Oh, I- uh, I don't know anything about watercolor," Jungkook admits.

_Or anything else._

Taehyung hums in response. "I can't help you there," he says.

"I should probably get the cheaper one, right?" Jungkook meets Taehyung's eyes. "Since I've never done it before..."

He can't justify buying the more expensive set, even though he wants too. They're already a little pricier than he was expecting.

_I'll probably suck at it anyway._

"That makes sense," Taehyung nods, "How different could they really be anyway?"

Jungkook shrugs and turns back to the paint. He puts the more expensive set back on the shelf and stands up, Taehyung following suit.

"Is that all you needed?" the older asks.

Jungkook looks up and shakes his head, suddenly feeling bad for taking so long when Taehyung's waiting to eat.

_I wanted to stop thinking of myself but here I am, wasting all Taehyung's time! Ugh! Why can't I do anything right?_

"Oh, no, I need some paper and some brushes too, sorry," he says. He quickly walks to brushes and grabs a random set. "Sorry."

"Take your time, I'm in no rush," Taehyung shakes his head.

Jungkook looks at the older to see him smiling at him. He seems so relaxed and laid back. Jungkook knows that if it were Jin or Jimin here with him, they would've been telling him to hurry up a long time ago.

Taehyung follows the younger into the next isle and watches him quickly pick out a sketchbook. He turns to the older with a smile and starts walking over to him before he changes his mind, and turns around to put the book back and grab the one next to it instead.

"I said take your time," Taehyung chuckles.

"No, I'm ready," Jungkook smiles again.

"You're sure?"

Jungkook nods. Taehyung looks at him questioningly.

"I'm sure," the younger nods again and bites his lower lip. Taehyung thinks he looks like a puppy; his big eyes always wide and looking to someone else for direction.

They quickly get in line to pay and before they know it, are back out on the street.

"What are you hungry for?" Jungkook ask the older.

"I'm up for anything," Taehyung says. He doesn't want to pick something the younger won't like, plus he had nothing in mind before.

"Oh," Jungkook nods, "Um...well, there's a barbecue place...around the corner we could go to, if you want."

"Works for me," Taehyung nods.

"But we don't have too..." the younger purses his lips and looks to the older to gauge his reaction.

"Let's do it," Taehyung says. He nudges Jungkook's arm with his elbow before saying, "good idea."

Jungkook smiles shyly, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Taehyung knows that something is wrong, but he isn't sure how to ask, or if he should.

They start walking down the street, neither of them saying anything else. One with harsh, anxious thoughts spinning in his head, and the other wondering how to best confront the weird tension in the air. No one speaks until they're standing in the entrance of restaurant, waiting in line to be seated.

Taehyung bumps the younger boy with his elbow, causing Jungkook to look up at him.

"Everything okay?" he asks quietly, so the other people in line can't hear.

Jungkook doesn't know what to say. How can he explain that he feels like there's always something wrong, even when there's not? He just looks at Taehyung for a moment, not saying anything. He doesn't want to lie to him, but he also doesn't want to make him listen to his problems. Something about the look in Taehyung's eyes, though, makes him feel like he doesn't need to pretend any more. He slowly shakes his head. No, everything is not okay.

Taehyung gives him a little smile. "Do we need to leave?" he whispers.

Jungkook shakes his head again. He doesn't know why he's so worked up all of a sudden, he just knows that he is.

"Okay," the older says, "let's talk when we sit down, yeah?"

Jungkook nods slightly. He doesn't understand how a person can be so kind and so thoughtful...so patient. When he looks away, Taehyung places his arm around the younger's shoulders in a comforting manner and keeps it there until it's their turn.

When the make it to their table, Taehyung sits down across from the younger. Jungkook doesn't order alcohol so Taehyung doesn't either. Once the waiter leaves, Jungkook looks up at Taehyung's soft gaze.

"Sorry," Jungkook whispers.

"Stop saying that," Taehyung shakes his head and smiles sweetly at the distressed boy.

"But I am," Jungkook says, avoiding eye contact, making Taehyung laugh softly. The younger looks like he's about to be scolded.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

 _For being a baby. For being a terrible person_.

"Don't be," Taehyung smiles, "We're friends, yeah?"

Jungkook nods slightly.

_As friendly as two strangers can be._

Jungkook mentally scolds himself for thinking that.

"Then, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Taehyung asks.

Jungkook chuckles despite his spinning head; Why is Taehyung taking care of him again? How did he get to this point? What is it about Taehyung that makes him want to spill all his secrets?

Jin's voice suddenly pops into his head.

_Bad feelings aren't secrets, Jungkook. You need to tell someone how you feel._

"Well," Jungkook's hand makes it's way behind his neck. "I guess...there are a few different things."

"Okay," Taehyung smiles. "Like?"

"I- don't really know where to start..."

 _I wish Jimin was here_.

"That's okay, why don't you just...start with the easiest one."

Jungkook sighs. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He feels guilty making Taehyung play the role of his therapist, even though the older seems genuinely interested.

_Easiest one....bad friend, summer class, happiness..._

"What do you think about summer classes?" he asks, feeling a little silly. He distracts himself by taking a few sips of his coke.

"Oh, um...I think they can be very helpful," Taehyung says, a little caught off guard by the question, "but it all depends on necessity, I guess."

Jungkook nods a few times.

"Why? Do you need to catch up on some credits?"

"I- I'm not really sure..."

"Ok, well, I don't really see a point in taking them if you're not behind. There's usually a very limited selection anyway. Good if you need some Gen Ed credits, though..."

"I think I'm almost done with Gen Ed requirements," Jungkook thinks out loud. He hasn't really been meeting with his advisor lately. He's meant to, but it's always been too much work at the wrong times.

"Don't you think it's always better to be ahead?" he asks.

Taehyung furrows his brows at the younger's comment. "No, not always."

"Huh?" Jungkook asks, not expecting that answer from someone like Taehyung.

"I don't see why you would put yourself under more stress just to be ahead," he explains, "unless you're behind, I don't see why you'd need to do that."

_But whats-her-name made it seem like such an obvious choice..._

"How do I know if I'm behind?"

"Well," Taehyung tilts his head, "you'd probably need to look over your grad plan."

Jungkook furrows his brows. It'd probably be difficult to reach his advisor now that the normal semester is over.

"I can help you do that at some point if you'd like," Taehyung offers, noticing the concerned look on Jungkook's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. It's much easier to grasp when you're looking at everything mapped out, and I don't want you to stress too much over something like this."

If there's anyway he can help the younger, he wants to do it.

"That would actually be really helpful, I think," Jungkook nods, "but you don't need to, if you don't want to."

"It'd be my pleasure," Taehyung says simply.

The waiter brings over some dishes and sets up the grill on the table for the boys.

"We should do that soon, before registration is over," Taehyung tells the younger, who nods in response, making a mental note to check for registration dates.

He watches as Taehyung takes over the grill and places the meat over the fire. He supposes that what Taehyung said makes sense. Why do it if you don't need to?

Taehyung notices the younger watching him and smiles to himself. He wonders how such a sweet boy can have so many things making him so sad.

"So we can cross summer classes off the list for now?" he smiles.

Jungkook takes a sip of his coke and nods.

"Thanks," he says shyly.

_I guess it's not so bad when I say it out loud._

"What's next?" Taehyung asks. His new goal is to destroy Jungkook's list of stressors in his life, no matter how big or small.

_I can't really talk to Taehyung about being a bad friend when he's one of the people I've been a bad friend to...here goes nothing..._

"Well...you remember Jimin right?"

_How do I explain something I don't even understand?_

Taehyung nods happily. Jungkook tilts his head in confusion, unsure of how to continue.

"Well...earlier today he was trying to explain something to me and I just don't really understand it," he starts with a sigh.

The older boy nods and waits for him to continue.

"He was talking about happiness...and how it's possible to feel happy even when something's terrible, no- I don't know, something like that," he shakes his head.

"He was saying things can be beautiful when things are terrible, and that happiness isn't something to achieve, I think," Jungkook looks up at Taehyung with furrowed brows. He feels like his brain is going to malfunction if he keeps thinking about it.

Taehyung nods and takes a moment to think about what the younger said. It makes his heart hurt to think that happiness is something the younger may struggle with. He takes a drink of his coke before saying anything. He doesn’t miss the cute way Jungkook’s face scrunches up when he’s confused.

"Well, I suppose he's right, in a way," he says with a slight shrug.

"How?"

"In the sense that you can be happy without achieving greatness...”

Jungkook still looks lost, so he continues.

“For example, think of, i don't know, say an astronaut and a mailman..."

"...The astronaut may have achieved much greater things than the mailman, but that doesn't guarantee he's happier than the mailman."

"Interesting," Jungkook says.

"I guess there's a difference between feeling happy, and being happy, too," Taehyung thinks out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can feel happiness as an emotion, right? It can come and go at any point throughout the day. But I think happiness is also a state of being, in a bigger sense..."

"...I mean, a person with depression, for example, can still feel happy from time to time, as an emotion, but that doesn't mean they are happy in life."

Jungkook is really trying to process this information, but he feels like his brain is barely even picking it up.

"Okay..." he says, "I think that makes sense."

"Do you have any idea why he said that to you? Or was it just random?"

_Because apparently I feel guilty when I feel happy?_

Jungkook purses his lips, wondering just how much he wants to give away tonight.

"Yeah, I guess it was relevant to something else, but it doesn't matter," he shakes his head. He's shared enough already.

"What about the other stuff?" he asks as Taehyung moves the finished meat onto their plates.

Taehyung takes a bite of his food and tilts his head in thought.

"It's a hard concept to grasp, isn't it?" he chuckles. Jungkook feels a little better knowing that it's hard for Taehyung too.

"Something can be beautiful while something is terrible...I guess, that's just life, isn't it?"

Jungkook raises his eyebrows and waits for him to continue explaining.

"Okay, try and follow me on this one. Homelessness is a huge problem in the world, isn't it?" he asks. "It's a terrible thing..."

The younger nods.

"...Now, let's pretend today is your birthday. Celebrating your birthday is a really awesome and fun time, right?"

Jungkook nods again, hanging onto everything the older's saying.

"So, even though homelessness is still very much a real issue happening right now, celebrating your birthday is still fun, despite it. Something terrible, and something beautiful, happening at the same time."

 _Hmm_.

"I don't know..." Jungkook questions.

"What?"

_Aren’t I a bad person if I just ignore something like homelessness?_

"Well, don't you think the presence of a terrible thing makes the beautiful thing... less beautiful?"

"Maybe," Taehyung nods, "but that's kind of the circle of life, isn't it?"

"Let's say someone dies in an accident, but their organs are used to save someone else's life? Something beautiful came from something terrible."

Jungkook doesn't say anything. He's still not sure whether he agrees with what Taehyung's saying or not. How can he be expected to feel happy and beautiful when the worst things are happening around him? They aren't independent of each other.

"These are some pretty big topics you're carrying around," Taehyung smiles.

Jungkook nods and bites his lower lip.

"It's still hard to understand,” he says.

"I'm not sure there's a right answer," Taehyung shakes his head. "I think the idea of happiness is one of those complex concepts that might be too big for us to fully understand."

"Yeah, maybe," Jungkook nods. He needs to scold Yoongi-hyung for thinking such hard things all the time.

"Did I help at all? I should've started with a disclaimer that I'm no genius..."

"No, no, you're way smarter than me," Jungkook shakes his head. " _Way_ smarter. You've helped a lot, really."

“Well, I don’t know about all that,” Taehyung chuckles, “but good, I’m glad. You shouldn’t let these types of things bring you down like this, okay?”

Jungkook nods a couple of times.

He does feel a little lighter than he did before. Somehow, by just talking, Taehyung was able to help him calm down. He starts thinking about everything Taehyung’s said tonight, and ends up getting lost in his thoughts for a few minutes.

Taehyung doesn’t say anything more, just watches with a small smile as Jungkook stays in his head. He’s caught on that the younger tends to bite his bottom lip whenever he’s deep in thought. He wonders how the topic was even brought up to Jungkook in the first place.

After a few minutes, Jungkook comes back to reality and takes a few bites of the food Taehyung moved to his plate. “How is it?” Taehyung asks. With his mouth still fully, Jungkook nods and gives Taehyung a thumbs up. “Really good,” he says once he’s swallowed it all.

“Well, eat up, then,” Taehyung chuckles and moves more food over to the younger. They continue eating and talking, the conversation happening much more naturally than earlier, now that the barrier of awkwardness has been knocked down.

Taehyung pays for the food once they’re finished, and they make their way back home. Taehyung decides to walk the younger back to his place, because one, he wants to make sure he’s not still upset, and two, because he doesn’t want to leave just yet.

“You’ll keep me updated on the watercolors, won’t you?” He asks, purposely bumping into the younger as they walk.

“Sure,” Jungkook nods, “but, please don’t expect anything great. Keep your expectations low.”

“If you say so....”

Jungkook thinks to himself that he’s happy he ran into Taehyung tonight. At first, he thought his night was ruined and he was ready to go back home and sulk, but after their dinner, he’s found that he wouldn’t mind seeing Taehyung more often. He looks up at the taller boy walking with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face while he looks up at the night sky. He thinks the older boy looks like a model.

“Oh, that actually reminds me...” he speaks up, making Taehyung look over at him.

“Yeah?” he asks, when Jungkook doesn’t say anything.

“I- uh,” he stutters, “we should probably- uh, exchange numbers, right?”

Taehyung notices the shy expression from earlier making another appearance on the younger’s face and smiles as a warm feeling flutters in his stomach.

“Right,” he says simply. Jungkook pulls out his phone and creates a new contact before handing it over to Taehyung. The older boy types in his information and hands it back.

“Just text me later,” he says, “so I have your number, too.”

It doesn’t take long before they’re standing in front of Jungkook and Jin’s apartment.

“Do you live near by here?” Jungkook asks, not realizing until now that Taehyung had walked all the way here.

“A few streets down,” Taehyung answers, “not too far.”

“Oh, okay.” Jungkook isn’t sure how to say goodbye, or how to thank the older for everything he’s done tonight. He’ll have to make it up to him somehow.

“Um...thanks again, hyung, for talking to me, and for giving me advice...” he says shyly, avoiding eye contact. Taehyung smiles and pats the younger’s shoulder. This is the first time Jungkook’s called him ‘hyung’ and not ‘Taehyung-ssi.”

“Anytime,” he chuckles. “I should probably get going, okay? Thank you for eating dinner with me. I had a great time.”

Jungkook bites his lip and looks up at the older, his precious demeanor making Taehyung laugh.

“What?” he asks, confused as to why the older was suddenly laughing.

“Nothing,” Taehyung smiles, “Have a good night, Jungkookie. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

The younger furrows his brows at his words but nods in the end. After they say goodbye, Jungkook goes inside and empties out his bag of new art supplies on the coffee table, deciding to try them out tonight.

He spends some time setting up a work space in the living room and turns on a random movie for background noise. He isn’t sure what to paint, so he settles on practicing with random shapes. After getting used to the paint, he decides to paint a sunset, the color orange was really standing out to him.

_It’s actually not terrible looking?_

He quickly snaps a picture and sends it to Jimin, wanting to show him that he’s finally done something with color. After some contemplation, he also decides to send it to Taehyung.

_To: Taehyungie :)_

_Hi, hyung, it’s Jungkook._

_This is my first painting. I promise I’m a much better artist than this gives off..._

He closes the paint set and climbs onto the couch from where he was sitting on the floor. He lies on his back and stretches. Despite not really doing that much today, he’s exhausted. After a few minutes, he feels his phone buzz against his stomach.

_From: Taehyungie :)_

_That’s very impressive, Jungkook_

_You are clearly insanely talented_

_But it’s very late, you should go to bed_

Jungkook yawns while reading the message. Bed is too far away at the moment.

_To: Taehyungie :)_

_Thanks :)))_

_Goodnight, hyung!_

He lets his phone close and slide out of his hand as he curls up on the couch, feeling too lazy and too tired to go to his bedroom. After a few minutes, he’s drifting off to sleep, not having changed clothes from earlier.

His phone buzzes again, but he doesn’t register the sound.

_From: Taehyungie :)_

_Goodnight, Jungkook._

_Sleep well <3_


End file.
